Casual Cap
The Casual Cap is a male hat found in . Its armor counterpart is the Casual Shirt. Description The Casual Cap is a red and white baseball cap, with the characters ":D" (a specific kind of emoticon meaning a smile) in green on the white part of the cap. The Casual Cap is an unusual type of hat, packing acceptable defensive boosts, a solid magic boost, and the single strongest increase in the game for both and . In this regard, the Casual Cap is only tied with the Headband. Like the Headband, it only has a single special effect, which is an Evade buff when hit by a strong attack. Unfortunately, the Headband also has very strong offensive stats on top of having an incredible three elemental resistances, meaning that the Casual Cap is largely outclassed by the Headband if the player is looking for an accuracy or evade boost. That said, the Casual Cap does have some use for a support oriented Lance build. Since it has three useful status immunities ( , and ), the Casual Cap will ensure that the character in question does not have to worry about the most debilitating status effects. Furthermore, its stats are quite useful for a support build, as it provides decent defensive capabilities while giving great Evade and moderately enhancing Magic. In essence, while the Casual Cap does have its niche, a player focusing on offense or elemental resistances will generally prefer the Headband. The Casual Cap is available when Matt joins the party in Ashwood Forest. |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl1ACC = 5% |lvl2ACC = 5% |lvl3ACC = 10% |lvl4ACC = 15% |lvl5ACC = 20% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 10% |lvl4EVA = 15% |lvl5EVA = 20% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Death |res1num = long100 |resist2type = Status |resist2 = Stun |res2num = long100 |resist3type = Status |resist3 = Syphon |res3num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Red Feather |item31number = 1 |item41 = Red Feather |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 5}} |lvl2DEF = 5% |lvl3DEF = 5% |lvl4DEF = 10% |lvl5DEF = 10% |lvl2MAG = 5% |lvl3MAG = 10% |lvl4MAG = 10% |lvl5MAG = 10% |lvl2MDF = 5% |lvl3MDF = 10% |lvl4MDF = 10% |lvl5MDF = 10% |lvl4ACC = 5% |lvl5ACC = 10% |lvl1EVA = 5% |lvl2EVA = 5% |lvl3EVA = 5% |lvl4EVA = 5% |lvl5EVA = 10% |resist1type = Status |resist1 = Syphon |res1num = long100 |item21 = Wool |item21number = 3 |item31 = Red Feather |item31number = 1 |item41 = Red Feather |item41number = 1 |item42 = Silk |item42number = 2 |item51 = Silk |item51number = 5}} Trivia * The hat appears to be an allusion to the hat worn by Red, the earliest protagonist of the ''Pokemon ''series. (Confirm if possible) Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Male Hats Category:Matt Category:Lance